


Sara Diggle - School trip saviour

by Mimozka



Series: Double Trouble [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Humour, Sara Diggle is better than you, olicity is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's class faces a problem during their school trip - Sara Diggle to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara Diggle - School trip saviour

Sara Diggle did not need to be on this trip. She’d tried explaining that to her teacher, but to no avail. No amounts of “I essentially grew up there” and “my dad is the head of security and has been for a while” helped deter her Economics teacher. He was adamant that all must attend. It only made Sara dislike him more than she already did. She missed their old Economics teacher.

Her mother signed the permission slip with a cackle that prompted Sara to roll her eyes. “Have fun, sweetheart,” Lyla had told her. 

Sara just groaned, took the slip and shut herself in her room. Being in high-school sucked.

The next day she piled into a yellow bus that took her to the Star City business district. She stood at the back of the group as they halted in front of the all too familiar skyscraper. 

“I really don’t want to be here,” Sara murmured under her breath.

“Can’t be that bad,” her friend, Linda, said. 

The problem started at the security desk seeing as somehow they weren’t aware of the school’s visit. Mr. Curnow had frowned and started turning that odd shade of colour between red and purple, that told Sara he might just start yelling.

Her next course of action proved that she’s a premium quality human being.

She pushed her way through her classmates and ignored the fixated glare of her teacher.

“Hello Arnold.” She smiled brightly at the security guard. “How are Sheila and the kids?” 

“Hello, Miss Diggle, how can I help you?” Arnold greeted her with a polite smile that was also a bit suspicious.

“Could you patch me up to my dad, please?” Sara asked. 

“He’s in a security briefing right now, I’m afraid.” 

“Mrs. Queen, then?” Sara asked again.

She threw a short glance at Mr. Curnow, who had a thoroughly surprised expression on his face, no doubt at the fact that she’d just asked to speak to the CEO.

Arnold patched her up to the CEO’s office and she talked to Felicity for a bit. 

“Miss Diggle, what do you think you’re doing?! You can’t just march to a Fortune 500 company and demand to speak to the CEO!” Mr Curnow exclaimed in outrage (but not loud enough to cause a scene).

“I just single-handedly saved your “trip” that you didn’t care enough about to make proper arrangements about.” Sara replied with a huff. “No need to thank me, sir, I’m a good person like that,”

He’d stood there blinking at her for a moment, clearly in shock at the way she was speaking to him. Then his face turned a downright worrying shade of puce. Thankfully before he could so much as get a syllable out and give her detention (no doubt), a familiar sound of heels clicking against marble echoed behind her.

Surely enough, none other than Queen Incorporated’s own CEO - Felicity Queen - was standing in there, facing the entire group.

Sara turned around to face Curnow again. “Mr. Curnow, this is Felicity Queen - the CEO… and my godmother. Aunt Felicity, this is Mr. Curnow, my Economics teacher.” the expression on her face was downright smug when Felicity and Curnow shook hands.

“Hello, everyone, welcome to Q.I., I’m sorry about the hiccup, I’ll be doing your tour today, but before that you’ll need acess cards.” she said with a bright smile, looking around the group of teenagers. “Sara, could you help Arnold in handing out the visitor badges please?”

“Mrs - Mrs Queen, I’m sorry to have disturbed your day.” Curnow spluttered. “I’m sure you’re very busy.” It did not escape Sara’s notice how his gaze lingered a little too long on her  aunt’s chest. Ew. Just wait until she tells uncle Oliver. Or her mother.

“Nonsence. I’m always happy to show young minds how cool technology is. You never know, one day soon, one of them might be interested in working here.” Felicity said. “Shall we get on then?” 

Curnow nodded mutely. 

Before they could so much as cross the foyer, they heard a loud shout of “Mini-Me!” piercing the air.

Sara had enough time to turn around before she was picked up by her older and shorter namesake, who’d moved back home to care for her sick father.

“You’ve grown so much!” Sara Lance exclaimed as Sara struggled to be put down.

“I’m not five anymore.” the teenager grumbled.

“You’ll always be my small minion.” the small blond replied, reaching up to muss her hair. 

“What are you doing here?” Sara asked her niece.

“School trip.” Sara Diggle rolled her eyes.

“How about we go visit Curtis instead, take a look at them new gadgets? I need to bother him to finish that thing he promised to make for me. Then we’ll bribe your father with Big Belly Burger and I’ll smuggle you into the security room so that we can gather some good blackmail material on people.” 

Felicity cleared her throat loudly beside them.

“I mean, observe to see security is intact in the building and everyone’s safe.” Sara amended with a cheeky smile. 

“Miss Diggle is on a field trip here, she has to follow her classmates.” Curnow objected.

“Miss Diggle knows every corner of this company, Mister Curnow.” Felicity interjected politely. “There is nothing for her to learn from this tour, other than the new heights her boredom can reach. She’ll just sneak off at some point.” 

Curnow had nothing to say in objection.

“Execllent. Mr. Curnow, I will be getting home with my father, so don’t wait for me. You’ll have my post-trip essay first thing Friday morning.” Sara smiled brightly at her teacher, with a cheerfulness that she did not at all mean, in her voice. “Have fun, everybody.”

At that she took her Ninja namesake’s hand and tugged her towards the executive elevator. Her day suddenly got one hell of a lot better.


End file.
